


及影／Trying to understand

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※設定為未來同居，兩人皆為社會人士。





	及影／Trying to understand

及川與影山發生爭吵的時候，窗外正下著傾盆大雨。  
那是一場無可避免的爭執，至少及川徹是這麼想的。

兩個人在不歡而散以後各自回到房間，理智回籠的及川望著窗外灰濛濛的天空，忽然想起這段同居生活不知不覺也過了一年，但感覺上實際與對方互動的時間卻不夠多──

 

「是因為彼此工作的關係嗎……？」及川垂著眼陷入沉思。

 

及川的右腳在大學四年級時受了傷，經過專業醫師評估後認為他不適合繼續從事激烈運動，從此及川便不再參加任何比賽，就連社團活動也退出了。雖然他曾經因此而委靡不振了好一段時間，不過他的心裡卻沒有半點放棄排球的意思；加上身為戀人的影山依舊走在有著排球的康莊大道上，及川並不想在這一點輸給對方。而後就在親友師長的半推半就下，他總算在東京找到了適合自己的工作，而後順理成章地將影山接了過來，在兩人正式交往的第二年，他們同居了。

一個是時常外出到世界各地的日本代表選手，一個是某體育節目的電台廣播主持人。雖然職業領域不同，但將彼此聯繫的始終是他們最愛的排球，及川對此感到相當滿意。

不同於以前遠距離戀愛的「距離產生美感」，同居的結果有好有壞，南轅北轍的習慣必須彼此容忍退讓，相同的愛好則是成為鞏固彼此關係的黏著劑。也因為兩人的個性相差甚遠，在生活上的磨合也就更多了些。這些道理對於已經出社會的兩個人來說都是再清楚不過的事情，但實際上碰上了卻難免有所爭執，偶爾小吵賭氣一下，通常問題都能在隔天天亮之際，在彼此的臂彎迷糊地睜開眼，或是一個平淡卻溫暖的早安吻而獲得解決。

於是這麼磕磕絆絆走了一年多同居的日子，身為最了解也最支持他們兩人的日向和岩泉都忍不住替他們捏把冷汗，岩泉更是早早就向及川提出警告，他們往往有爭執卻不能根本的解決問題，只是屈就一時的妥協，最後仍然會不斷的持續著問題迴圈。

 

「小岩你說的我都知道，但是只要飛雄的愛不如我對他的那麼多，我們的之間的問題就無法真正解決，但偏偏我又不想放棄他。」

 

岩泉記得那時及川露出無可奈何的笑容。

他像是能夠明白及川對影山的感情，於是在及川說了那番話以後，岩泉愕然發現自己竟然無法對從小一起長大的竹馬說出任何建議或是安慰的話。

 

及川徹最需要的，是影山飛雄的愛。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「小岩的話還真是一語成讖啊。」

 

及川望著停留在玻璃窗上的小雨珠，忍不住嘆了一口氣。距離剛才發生的激烈爭吵已經過了半小時，正打算低頭道歉的及川輕悄悄地走到影山房間的門口，卻發現對方的房門大大的敞開著，房間裡空無一人。他不由得停在原地愣了愣，而後他發現對方經常使用的背包消失了，及川對著空蕩的房間露出一抹苦笑，方才的爭執似乎又在耳畔響起。

 

 

「為什麼每次都是我道歉啊？飛雄你就不能檢討一下你自己嗎？」

「本來就是及川前輩你無理取鬧！」

「反正在你心中永遠是排球第一，再來是你的隊友，身為戀人的我對你來說一點也不重要對吧？那麼也沒有必要繼續同居了。」

「及川前輩你又知道什麼了？而且一開始說要同居的也是你吧？」

 

「結果還是離開了啊……」

「到頭來，只有我一個人一頭熱嗎……」

 

及川的聲音在小小的空間裡迴盪，陪伴他的只有輩窗戶隔絕在外的細碎雨聲。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

影山連雨傘都沒有拿就離開他和及川同居的公寓。

直到他走到公寓一樓時才突然發現外頭正下著大雨，不過個性倔強的他只猶豫了一秒，而後在滂沱大雨中全力奔跑著。他的心情亂糟糟的，既生氣又難過，特別是在看見及川那雙眼睛的時候，他一時情緒波湧，事後全然忘記自己到底都說些了什麼；唯一可以確定的是這次的爭吵非同小可，在及川露出受傷，隨後轉為甚少出現的冷漠眼神的瞬間他就明白……

 

「這次大概真的結束了吧……」影山在心中呢喃。

 

過去他們也不是沒有用過「分手」或是「結束同居」的字眼來互相威脅對方，但往往及川都能夠懸崖勒馬，把他們那岌岌可危的愛情挽救回來。如果以理性來說，這次爭吵確實是及川理虧，影山原本也以為對方會像平常一樣在最後關頭冷靜下來然後道歉，但及川沒有。以至於事後他不知道該如何向對方開口，也不清楚及川到底在想些什麼，於是他只能選擇離開。

在大雨中奔跑的影山無處可去，一身狼狽的他躲進公車亭避雨，沒多久手機便震動了起來。他以為會是及川打的電話，迅速的接通後在聽見手機另一頭的聲音顯得失望：「是影山嗎？」聲音的主人是影山的過去兼現任的夥伴，日向翔陽。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

因為無處可去，講完電話的影山最後去了日向家。日向花了好一番工夫才將自家纏人的妹妹請回她自己的房間，然後簡單的煮了午飯給還沒吃飯的影山吃。用餐後他故作嚴肅的正坐看著不說話就顯得凶神惡煞的影山：「我說影山，你是和大王吵架了？」

聞言的影山吃驚的看著日向：「你怎麼知道？」

日向一臉得意：「那還用說嗎，通常你不開心的原因除了排球就是大王了！這幾天又沒有比賽，想也知道是和大王有關。」說完，他的視線直直的望著影山，擺出一副知心哥哥的模樣，他拍了拍胸脯道：「有煩惱就說出來吧，我會聽的！」

影山一臉糾結的與日向相望，他不指望對方能有什麼不錯的建議，只是一個人憋在心裡確實難受，於是他一五一時的把不久前的爭執過程都說了出來；專心聆聽的日向在聽完影山的描述後，他臉色凝重的對著影山說道：「雖然是大王無理取鬧在先，但我覺得應該是影山你要負起責任的啊。」

 

「哈啊？為什麼是我！」

「影山你先別激動嘛！」

 

日向急忙安撫對方情緒，直到影山恢復了平時的冷靜，他才接續道：「就我來看，我認為是你平常太少表現出你對大王的感情，所以才讓大王感到不安的吧？」

 

「什麼意思？」

「啊？」

「我平常都有跟他說話啊。」

「……大王喜歡上你還真是可憐。」

 

日向忍不住在心裡替及川默默點蠟，雖然自己也曾經是個粗線條，不過隨著時間增長，他好歹或多或少也開始變得細心，這份細心與觀察不只用在排球上，同樣也適用在人的身上。他看著眼前的影山，不由得感嘆道，明明影山在打排球時情商也很高，怎麼沒辦法運用到與自己朝夕相處的大王身上呢？

 

日向認真的分析起來：「因為是大王提出同居的意見，所以影山你很自然而然地就答應了吧？」

「那又怎麼樣？」影山不以為然地回答，戀人想要進一步交往同居確實理所當然。

「可是同居以後呢？大部分都是大王在配合你吧？」

「哈啊？我也是有好好配合……」

 

回答得理直氣壯的影山忽然沒了聲音，他腦海裡開始出現每次剛開始出現爭吵時的情景──

 

「為什麼飛雄這麼晚回來都不先說一聲啊？我可是在客廳等你等了很久呢！」

「我又沒有叫及川前輩等我。而且球隊練球很忙，實在沒時間打電話給你。」

 

不對，其實休息時間或是吃飯時間可以打電話和及川前輩說一聲的。

 

「飛雄，這個週六一起出去約會吧？很久沒有兩個人一起出門了。」

「抱歉，這週六我和隊友約好一起練球的。」

「欸──可是你這個理由已經用了三個禮拜了！抽出一點時間這麼困難嗎？」

「抱歉，因為比賽就要到了……」

「滿腦子只有比賽的飛雄最討厭了！」

 

明明知道及川前輩對於無法繼續打排球這件事感到非常難過，為什麼我一次也沒有空出時間陪他，還在他的傷口上灑鹽呢？

 

「飛雄，你覺得沙發的顏色哪一種比較好？米色還是灰色？」

「及川前輩喜歡就好。」

「但是這是我們兩個以後一起生活會用到的，總該一起挑吧？」

「挑選這種事我不擅長，好麻煩。」

「什麼嘛，那我可要照我的喜好自己選了。」

 

這麼說起來，同居的家具選擇似乎都是及川前輩打點的，自己好像完全沒有參與到，卻還在這之後嫌棄那些用具和擺位……

 

日向安靜的看著影山陷入回想，隨著時間流逝，他發現影山的眉頭皺得越來越深。他想果然如此，因為同居，不同於過去的遠距離戀愛，正因為彼此的距離太近，過於安心的影山便容易忽略在乎對方的情感，把對方的存在與付出視為理所當然，加上他一專心起來就會把所有心思都放在排球上，也難怪他們之間的爭吵總是不斷，即使是小小的爭執也會在日後埋下爆發的種子。

 

沉默許久的影山忽然艱澀的開口：「那現在我該怎麼做？」他低著頭，「今天及川前輩說：『我們沒有必要同居了』，他正在氣頭上，然後我就跑了出來……」

「哈啊？為什麼影山你要跑出來啊！這樣大王不就以為你不要和他同居了嘛！不，這不只是同居的問題，根本是要分手了的節奏吧！」

「我、我有什麼辦法！因為我不知道該怎麼做才能讓他消氣啊！」

「那你們每次吵架完都怎麼和好的？」

「不知不覺的和好，或是及川前輩向我道歉……」

「影山你這個呆子！」

「別用我平常對你說的話來說我！」

「這下怎麼辦？大王一定氣炸了！」

「你不是說你有辦法的嗎！」

「啊啊，總而言之，影山你還是先回去和大王道歉吧？」

「……好像也只能這樣了。」

 

影山和日向借了把傘回家，日向目送他離開的時候顯得憂心忡忡，卻又有股自家小孩長大了的感慨。打從他認識影山以來，除了打球比賽輸了以外，他鮮少看見日常生活中的影山一臉失落的模樣。他和及川的戀情雖然算不上順利或是走得坎坷，真要說起來大概是勉強過得去，日向也沒有見過影山在感情上這麼積極的一面。不但大方地和自己坦承他在感情的問題，如今更為了戀人的原諒，二話不說地就決定回家向對方道歉，這對日向來說是一件非常不可思議的事情。要知道在過去，要讓影山心甘情願低聲下氣的道歉根本是難如登天的事。

 

不過日向猛然想起影山道歉時一臉兇惡的表情，頓時身體感到一陣惡寒。

 

「不管了，只要影山道歉的話，不管表情多恐怖大王都會接受的……吧。」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

趕在傍晚前匆忙返家的影山此時正喘著氣，即使撐了傘依舊全身溼透的他站在他與及川同住的公寓門口，心情緊張得無法立刻按下自家門鈴。他做了好幾次的深呼吸，直到平復心情以後才緩緩按下按鈕，他在心裡做足準備：等等及川前輩來開門的時候，我直接先鞠躬道歉向他示弱的話，他應該會接受吧？這麼想的影山忐忑不安的等待屋內的及川前來開門。

只見數分鐘過去了，緊閉的大門依舊沒有敞開的跡象。影山皺著眉，然後緩緩從口袋裡掏出鑰匙插入鑰匙孔──

 

昏暗的屋裡鴉雀無聲。

 

他穿過玄關，客廳，及川的房間，自己的房間，廚房，浴室，陽台，哪裡都沒有及川的影子。影山感到有些失望，卻又有些鬆一口氣的感覺。就算做好覺悟的準備，但是他還是會萬分害怕如果及川不願意接受他的道歉時自己到底該怎麼辦。想到這裡的影山突然臉色大變，腦海浮出「萬一及川前輩是打算離開，把公寓留給我住」的念頭，他急忙拿出手機，一股腦地撥出倒背如流的電話號碼，回應他的卻是「您撥的號碼無人接聽」。

 

影山不禁心底一涼。

 

後來他反覆打了幾通電話，但得到的都是相同的回應。回到房間的他喪氣地癱倒在自己的床舖上，一點也不在意被子被雨水沾濕。他按下床頭櫃旁的音響開關，企圖用聲音來轉移自己煩躁與後悔的情緒。

 

 

如果早一點發現到就好了……

為什麼自己沒能察覺及川前輩的不安呢？

因為我一直以為我們會理所當然的在一起生活嗎？

 

 

影山對著天花板發呆，直到華燈初上，窗外的雨聲越來越小，相對的音響裡傳來的聲音也就越來越清晰，特別是心中掛念的人的名字忽然從他的耳邊竄入至影山的心臟──

 

「大家晚上好，我是主持人栗原，今天想和大家聊的話題是『情侶同居』，也邀請了不少跨領域的來賓和我們分享他們的同居生活，歡迎我們第一位來賓：在本台負責體育比賽的主播，也是目前相當受女性歡迎的及川徹先生。」

 

及川前輩？！

影山急忙起身，他坐在床沿邊，萬分驚恐的瞪著機器裡傳來的聲音。

 

 

「各位聽眾晚安，想不到我居然會出現在體育類別以外的節目啊。」

「哈哈，誰叫及川先生這麼受歡迎呢。」

「欸，但是我只出現在廣播節目啊，一次都沒有露過臉哦？」

「那自然是因為及川先生的聲音不但好聽，而且在播報時也都解說的很詳細，很難不讓人喜歡呢！更何況照片這種東西網路上都能找到呢。」

「說的也是。」

「那麼趕快進入正題吧，聽說及川先生和戀人同居已經一年了，對此有什麼感想呢？兩個人要互相磨合生活上的各種細節想必很不簡單啊。」

「嗯……同居確實會有很多問題呢，但也不是不能克服哦。」

「那麼剛開始同居的時候，有什麼事情是讓你記憶深刻的呢？」

「嗯，讓我想想……啊，有一件小事但被我放在心上很久哦。最初開始同居的時候，我在對方結束工作以後做了他最喜歡吃的豬肉咖哩，隔天早上他便幫我準備我最喜歡吃的牛奶麵包當早餐，這樣的互動讓我覺得對方實在是太可愛了。」

「這倒是真的，彼此替對方著想是很棒的一件事，會讓人覺得很溫暖呢。」

 「對吧對吧。」

 

 

原來及川前輩還記得這種事啊……

明明在那之後我因為各種比賽忙碌而單方面接收及川前輩的照顧，就連上次準備牛奶麵包當早餐是什麼時候都已經想不起來了──

 

「那麼現在呢，想必經過長期的磨合，兩人的感情更加深刻了吧？」

「這個嘛……」

 

影山不安的吞了一口口水，一直以來他都不知道及川到底是怎麼想的，加上今天又大吵了一架，他不確定及川是不是已經對這段感情感到疲倦厭煩。他屏息以待，深怕一個不小心就漏聽對方的一字一句。

 

「我的戀人啊……該怎麼說呢，是個很可愛又讓人可恨的對象吧？同居以後的他通常表現的很冷淡，啊也不是冷淡，不過就是沒有『我們正在戀愛』的感覺。雖然說是同居，不過大部分的時間他都在外出差，即使兩個人都在家裡也是我配合居多，這點讓我很挫折呢。」

「欸……真是意想不到呢，想不到這麼受歡迎的及川先生在感情上居然會是處於弱勢的一方。不過我也很能理解你的心情，『對方是不是沒有那麼喜歡我』，會這麼擔心的吧。」

「是的，所以我也時常試探他，倒不是個性或習慣磨合不來，而是我容易對這段感情感到不安，說起來我也很幼稚呢，哈哈。」

 

 

及川前輩……原來是這麼想的啊。

真的如同日向那傢伙所說的，都是因為我的關係……

 

 

「及川先生，在這麼說下去所有的女性聽眾都要替你流淚了哦！既然在交往上這麼受挫，難道你沒有想過分手或是不要同居嗎？」

 

在主持人提到關鍵字的瞬間，影山下意識的握緊拳頭，忽然害怕聽見及川的回答。

 

「你是說分手嗎？也不是沒有想過，但是就是放不下呢。至於放棄同居也是不可能的事，畢竟感情要走得長久，最後還是會遇到這個問題。話雖如此，今天我們還大吵了一架了。啊，但是對他而言可能是無關緊要的小事吧。」

 

才不是什麼無關緊要的小事呢！

我有在好好反省了及川前輩！

更何況及川前輩你從來沒有這麼直白的告訴我你的感受啊！

 

影山咬著牙，無比後悔過去自己始終沒把對方的心情放在心上。但更讓感到生氣的，卻是對方從來沒有告訴自己哪裡做錯了，只是一昧的包容這樣的自己──他們本應可以在愛情上平等的。

 

「能被及川先生這麼愛著真是幸福呢，希望你和你的戀人能夠趕快和好，如果他能明白你對他的愛那就更好了。」

「但願如此呢──」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

凌晨才結束工作的及川疲憊的回到家中。

剛進門的他朝著昏暗的玄關低聲喊了一句「我回來了」，即使知道今天憤然離去的影山決不可能回到這個「家」，但長久養成的習慣讓他無法輕易改正，更何況他心裡還藏著一點影山會主動向他示好的小小期待。

及川走在走廊上，他望了一眼影山的房間，依舊敞開的房門與一片黑暗昭然若揭地告訴他影山沒有返家的殘酷事實。他垂著眼，掩不住失望的情緒，而後忍不住在心裡自嘲了起來。

 

誰叫你老是要用尖銳的言詞激怒他？

影山的個性你又不是不知道，那傢伙一向吃軟不吃硬。

根本是自作自受吧。

 

及川意志消沉的走到自己的房間門口，卻赫然發現微開的房門裡透著鵝黃色的燈光，他瞠目結舌的瞪著門縫傳來的微弱光芒，而後小心翼翼地打開房門。他很難想像一向分房睡的影山正蜷著身子躺在自己的床舖上睡著。那畫面過於美好，及川甚至以為自己是在夢境裡頭。直到他坐在床邊，微微凹陷的床鋪與他身上傳來的淡淡香水味喚醒了淺眠的影山。

 

「及、及川前輩？你回來了啊。」影山揉著眼迷糊說道。

「嗯，我、我回來了。」不知道為什麼，清醒的及川也跟著說話含糊不清。

 

影山坐起身子，剛睡醒的他動作有些遲鈍，看在及川的眼裡煞是可愛。雖然早上大吵了一架，而且兩人也還沒有和好，不過及川還是疑惑的開口詢問：「為、為什麼，飛雄你會在我房間？」因為緊張而無法把話說得流利清晰，完全清醒的影山這時才發現原來只要自己仔細觀察，還是可以看見對方在細微的舉動或是平凡不過的談話裡藏著的，那份想要好好珍視對方的愛意。

 

自己到底都錯過了些什麼啊……

忽然之間，影山有種想要抱著眼前的這個男人然後痛快流淚的衝動。

 

影山不但心裡這麼想著，身體也很快地做出動作，他撲在及川的身上，將他摟得死緊，影山能感受到對方平穩的心跳，溫暖的體溫，還有及川身上獨有的香氣。他貪婪的嗅著，雙手緊緊抓著對方厚實的背部，彷彿久逢甘霖的樹木一般地令他留戀。

 

「對不起，及川前輩。」影山難得的示弱。

及川一時反應不過來：「怎麼了？」他猶豫再三，最後還是將雙手環在影山的腰際上。

 

「今天，不，以前是我不好。對不起。」

「欸……」

「一直以來讓你這麼不安，對不起。」

「為、為什麼……突然說這個？」

 

及川不可置信的反問，影山在察覺到對方的身體在一瞬間僵硬了一會，他鬆開雙手，而後退了一點距離與及川互視。他的眼角有些不自然的潮紅，但沒有哭過的痕跡，眼眶中也沒有含著即將潰堤的淚水，只是灰藍色的眼瞳看上去有著幾分濕潤。

 

「因為今天我惹你生氣了。」他說。

「不……口氣不好的人是我。我才應該道歉。」及川嘆了一口氣道。

「但是從現在開始，我會好好回應及川前輩的感情。」影山態度堅定的說。

聞言的及川愣了愣：「哈啊？」

 

看見及川一臉受寵若驚的表情，影山在心裡忍不住埋怨自己過去到底是遲鈍到什麼樣子，才會讓眼前的男人因為自己簡單的一句話而露出這樣的表情。

 

「今天我去找過日向談過了，也在電台聽見你說的那段話。」

「欸……等等！你怎麼會聽見的？你不是沒有聽廣播的習慣嗎？！」

「那個不重要！」

「……」

 

「過去我一直把及川前輩的喜歡視為理所當然，因為告白的人是你，說要開始同居的人也是你，所以在感情上始終是及川前輩主動。」

「當然，又因為我的腦袋不好使，就連及川前輩的試探都沒能發現，因為覺得煩躁就因此沒有好好回應你的感情……這些都是我不好，對不起。」

「所以……所以我們兩個人和好，好嗎？」

 

影山用著真摯的神情望著他，及川感覺他長久的不安頓時瓦解。

 

在踏入房間以前，及川曾經絕望的想過或許影山從此不會再回到這個家，也或許不會再和自己聯絡，就像是分手似的毫無結果。然而影山不但回來了，還不斷的向自己道歉，一點也沒有把他幼稚的試探行為認為是一種荒謬的錯誤，並且將這些舉動合理化，甚至還自責了起來。及川對於說出這樣的話的影山感到心疼，卻又感到欣喜若狂。

 

「不要說對不起，飛雄。真要說起來，是我對你太沒有信心了，對不起。從現在開始，我們之間不需要這麼見外，好嗎？」及川摟住他，不想讓對方看見自己的眼淚正在眼眶裡打轉。

 

沒有人知道他等影山明確的愛等了多久。

作為「誰先愛誰先輸」的一方，及川在感情上總是缺乏安全感，加上他在排球方面與影山對比之下的自卑，他希望藉由影山的情感依賴而獲得心靈上的慰藉，然而他並不想讓影山放棄排球，卻也不願讓影山出於同情而和他在一起。複雜的情感交互編織，那不單是愛情，更不是三言兩語就可以解釋清楚的。

 

「我、我知道了，徹。」影山漲紅著臉回應。

突然被改了稱呼的及川嚇了一跳，原本的感動忽然變成了羞憤。

 

「為、為什麼突然改變稱呼啊！」

「不、不是你說『我們不需要這麼見外』的嗎！」

「啊啊，我的感動一下子就全部不見了啊！把我的感動還給我，笨蛋飛雄！」

「徹才是大笨蛋！」

 

那一晚他們兩個相枕而眠，隔天早晨及川睡眼惺忪的醒來，身旁已經不見影山的人影。他半夢半醒的從房間走了出來，而後在廚房看見替自己準備早餐的影山，他看著對方忙碌的背影，霎那間他有著他們宛如可以就這麼溫馨平淡的走完這一輩子的錯覺。

像是意識到及川注視的目光，正在倒牛奶的影山側過身，以再自然不過的語氣對著他說道：

 

「今天的早餐是牛奶麵包，徹你準備好了就──」

「早安，飛雄。」

 

廚房裡的兩個人彼此相擁，那畫面美好的無法用言語形容。

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
